Knotted Stems and Cherries
by BlackCatNeko999
Summary: "Have you ever heard of the cherry stem myth? I beat Masamune at it! See, Madoka? I am a good kisser." Kyouya just wanted to be alone, but with friends like Gingka what can he do? And one more thing: Nobody messes with the lion pride! KyouMado and GinMado.


**Hey there MFB readers!**

**I'm here with another one-shot, this time with my favorite pairing, KyouMado, and GinMado. I love this love triangle!**

**This, if you are willing to believe me, is just an idea I got while eating cherries and browsing on the web. **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or any other season of Beyblade (like Zero-G). It all belongs to Takafumi Adachi.**

''speaking''

_'thoughts'_

* * *

It was a hot, sunny, summer day in Metal City.

Kyouya was leaning back against a tree near Bey Park, hopping it's shadow will protect him from the sun's angry rays.

Never was it so hot outside and if it was, he didn't remember. Kyouya could not withstand the heat so he took off his sleeveless, black jacket, leaving him in a over-tummy, dark green shirt. He didn't care he was almost shirtless. It was too hot that even under the dark shadow of the short tree, Kyouya could feel sweat forming on his brow.

Why did he get out in the first place. He could have remained in his apartment or he could have gone to the warehouse, but no. He had to go to the B-Pit, hoping to find Gingka there so they could battle again. He wasn't there. The mechanic, Madoka, wasn't there either. Strange. She would not be absent unless...SHE IS WITH HIM. For sure that was it.

He was sure the warehouse was cool now. He sure regretted his decision. Now he was forced to stay there until the sun decided to hide behind the clouds and to his luck, there wasn't any on the clear, blue sky.

Just his damn luck.

Kyouya closed his eyes. If he didn't have anything else to do then he could get a nap.

Time was passing by and he could feel sleep overtook him. He was ready to fall asleep when a faraway voice disturbed him.

''Kyouya!'' It was his name. The voice was pretty known, he noted.

''Kyouya, Kyouya!'' Uh, now there were two voices-a boy and a girl-that were herd closer and closer.

''KYOUYA!'' He opened his eyes instantly, recognizing the person right away. _Gingka._ Kyouya turned his head towards the annoying sound and, as expected, there was Gingka a goofy grin on his face, holding in his hand a rectangular box. Kyouya looked behind the red-head and, like he thought, Madoka was catching her breath.

It took him five seconds to notice that his rival's outfit was the same. White scarf around the neck, bandana, blue jacket. Seriously? Wasn't he dying in that. Kyouya was sure that after another minute on this heat, his pants were sure to follow the black jacket. His shirt too.

Even Madoka changed out of the usual attire. She was wearing a sky-blue shirt that was showing some of her cleavage, brown boots and some black, short skirt that showed off her long legs.

'_Could this get any better?_' He asked himself. Gingka was such an idiot not seeing how much that girl tries to impress him.

''What do you want?'' Kyouya asked with a glare. If it was bey battling, he could forget it. Now _he _wasn't in the mood for it.

''Oh? Well I just saw you by and decided to say hi.'' And that's how all Kyouya's thoughts about sleeping leave his head almost instantly.

''You. Just. Wanted. To. Say. Hi?'' He said between clenched teeth.

''Well now that you ask...Have you ever heard of the cherry stem myth?'' He asked enthusiastically, opening the box that was full of cherries. Maraschino cherries?

''Umm...No. Why?'' There was something wrong about this for sure.

"Well, they say that if you're able to tie a knot in the stem of a cherry with your tongue, then you're a great kisser!'' Gingka exclaimed, fist in the air.

Kyouya was giving him a strange look. '_What does this have to do with kissing?_'

''I just heard about it from Masamune. He said he will beat me at it, but I showed him!'' He said grinning like an idiot.

'_Masamune, really? I wonder where he heard about that...or maybe not._'

Madoka flashed him a sad smile. '_He got her in this too?_'

''What do you mean you showed him? Even a five-year-old is probably a better kisser than you.'' Kyouya said in a bored tone.

''You don't believe me! Then I'll show ya!'' He shouted and pulled a stem off one of the cherries he had in the box and popped it in his mouth. A few minutes and strange faces later, Gingka stuck out his tongue to reveal a very sloppily tied knot in the small stem.

''See?'' He grinned at Kyouya then turning towards Madoka he said with pride, ''See, Madoka? I am a good kisser, right?''

Kyouya could feel the blood rushing through his veins at his rival's words.

''Yes, you sure are, Gingka.'' Madoka encouraged the red-head. ''But, I don't think you can beat me.'' She said slowly as she took one of the cherries, pulled the stem out and placed it in her mouth.

Folding the stem in half around the tip of her tongue, she took the folded stem between her front teeth and bitted down gently until the two ends crossed over, forming a loop with an X-shape crossover of the stem ends. Holding one end of the stem with her teeth, Madoka used the tip of her tongue to push the other end of the stem through the loop that she'd made. After a few moments, Madoka pulled out a stem that was tied much neater and tighter than that of Gingka's.

The two boys watched in amazement as she popped the cherry, that was now stemless, into her mouth.

''M-Madoka, how did you do that?'' Gingka asked staring at the stem.

"Practice makes it perfect, right?'' She winked at him. The two stared at her now like she was crazy so she decided to explain. ''Hikaru and I used to try all the time, so I guess I got good at it.''

'_So...she's a great kisser...I mean who wouldn't beat him at that. How hard can it be?_' Kyouya was still watching in amazement.

''Kyouya, you haven't tried it yet.'' Gingka said as he gave Kyouya the small, opened box.

''Umm, no thanks. I don't really like cherries.'' He tried to talk his way out of it. It didn't work.

"I bet you can't do it and that's why you're not trying!" He taunted. That was it. Nobody messed with his pride. Taking a look at Madoka's smiling face, he snatched the cherry out of the box and pulled the stem off. After a few moments, he spit out a rather deformed and broken cherry stem with dents where he probably tried to use his teeth. He tried again, but results were the same.

"Ha! I was right! You _can't_ do it!" Gingka teased him. Kyouya was sure he heard Madoka's laugh in the background. Enough was enough.

He felt a pang in his lower abdomen. Maybe it was the broken pieces of his lion pride hitting the bottom on his stomach? '_God, it's too hot!_'

''This is so stupid! It-it doesn't prove anything.'' He tried to respond, but he failed.

''Oh is that so, Kyouya? Or you're a bad kisser and you are afraid of the truth?'' Gingka said, a small smirk visible on his face. Was this Gingka they all knew? Nobody could tell and, now, Kyouya felt like they had changed personalities. Gingka was the smirking one and he was the one without a comeback.

'_Asshole!_'

''Gingka! Don't be like that!'' Madoka exclaimed, her sapphire-blue eyes slightly glaring at him. ''Sorry, Madoka.''

Kyouya was glad she decided to take his side this time, ''You should have said something like 'Kyouya, you know girls don't like bad kissers and this wasn't promising'. It would have been so much better,'' but soon regretted it. Who was she with? Oh, yes, he didn't need an answer to that.

Kyouya gave a snort that made the other teens break into laughter. Looking at them, a smirk started to form on Kyouya's face, very slowly.

'_We'll see who laughs in the end. We'll see._' He thought, an idea coming in his mind.

He slowly sat up and let his head lean forward until his pine green bangs were shadowing his face. The two stopped their giggles at the sight.

''It's okay, Kyouya. It took me some time to get it, Gingka too. Right, Gingka?'' She replied elbowing the hazel eyed boy in the ribs.

''Yeah, it's just a myth after all. It could be wrong...but it could be true.'' He said under his breath and Madoka seemed to have heard, turning to glare at him. Ugh, now she's angry.

''What he's trying to say is...we're really sorry, but it's just funny that you can't do it and, to be precise, your fan-girls say that you have to be a great kisser. Even if it isn't true, we will keep it a secret, Kyouya. You can trust us!''

A vein popped up on his brow. He was going to show them how good he is. Still smirking, Kyouya grabbed Madoka's small wrist and pulled her towards his taller frame.

She only had time to yelp as his chapped lips connected with her softer ones. Her soft blue orbs widened in confusion when Kyouya grabbed the back of her head, pressing her harder against him. The red head had a astonished expression on his flushed face. He was probably still processing what was happening.

Ignoring him, Kyouya made a motion with his tongue for Madoka to open her mouth and, to his relief, she did. '_It's not like I'm taking advantage of her, right?_'

Madoka didn't expect her first kiss to be stolen this way. Nor did she expect _him _to be her first. Clearly inexperienced she tried her best to copy his moves.

Seconds later they broke apart, Madoka red like a tomato, Kyouya grinning to himself and Gingka was still staring in pure perplexedly.

''Wha-?'' That was all he could muster.

Still grinning, Kyouya responded, ''Well, how's that for a kiss? Eh?'' Madoka was looking at the ground, words never finding their way out of her throat.

''You-you? Kyouya! What was all that about?!'' Gingka was yelling fiercely, jealousy clear on his blushing face.

''Oi, you didn't believe me, now you have proof! I'm sure she will say that herself once she can talk.'' Kyouya stared nonchalantly before leaving the scene behind.

Maybe now they'll figure out their feelings.

'_W__atch out, Gingka Hagane! You better get her before I do, 'cause she's a great kisser and I don't think I can stay away from that for_ _long_...'

He didn't care about the heat anymore.

He got himself a kiss from the pretty Beyblade mechanic. A really great one if he could add.

Maybe now Gingka wasn't his rival _only in_ Beyblade.

Beware, Gingka. Beware.

* * *

**And stop!**

**That's it, guys! My one-shot of Kyouya x Madoka and Gingka x Madoka (Is is Gingka or Ginga?). Kyouya for sure is the type to do that. Nobody messes with the lion pride!**

**These two pairing go so well together :DD**

**I really hope you like this XD**

**Don't be afraid to review! Just leave me your thoughts, good or bad.**

**Have a very awesome day,**

**BlackCatNeko999**


End file.
